


雨河

by xiaociwei



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaociwei/pseuds/xiaociwei
Kudos: 10





	雨河

1.  
周震南飞机落地的时候接近下午五点，夏天刚膨胀出一小块橙红色，就被大片云挤压住，碾成粉末掉下来，江北机场这边雨下得很大，他推着行李往出口走，隔着接机的小牌子和玻璃墙面看到雾蒙蒙的水汽。

姚琛站在离人堆有段距离的左侧，转着车钥匙扣玩手机，破洞裤把膝盖全露出来，他走到跟前了才发现，周震南还是戴大墨镜，眼前暗而散着很灰的绿，姚琛把行李全都拿下来，咧嘴朝他笑，语气有点软地喊他，南南。

他只说，姚琛儿，你莫老这样穿，小心得了老寒腿。

上了车周震南坐后面，驶出地库玻璃立刻被雨打的模糊了，姚琛开了雨刷器，一面左拐一面问他晚上去不去酒吧，出差了半个多月，玩玩儿也算是接风洗尘。

周震南说，算了吧，太累，明天再说。

于是沉默下来，姚琛看出他没有交谈的心思，只把音乐拧开放着，车在桥面上轻微颠簸，雨哗啦哗啦响，像几条短而湍急的河流，红绿灯晕染成稀散的椭圆，偶尔并道时滴滴的提示音和它们交杂着混在一起，混乱又微弱地淌到他耳蜗里。

他半躺着百无聊赖翻微信，何洛洛连着发了好几张图，说最近有个帅哥每天都来他们常去的酒吧，听口音还是本地的，叫妖娆。周震南把图片点开，灯光昏暗，拍摄角度只照到了后脑勺。

摁灭了手机，他问姚琛，你见过妖娆吗？

姚琛瞄了眼后视镜，轻描淡写道，前几天碰见过一回。过了几秒又说，你哪里知道他的？

周震南说，群里发的，照片太糊了，我没看清。

你们那个群做啥子哟，姚琛摇着头笑他，一天到晚研究这些有的没的。

周震南面无表情道，你们1是不会懂这种痛的，闭嘴开你的车。

他们几个关系好的朋友有个小群，群名叫“今天你有1了吗”，线上聊的天花乱坠，线下逛街最多约着一起做个指甲，去喝酒都分开坐。何洛洛说周震南太凶神恶煞，眼神像头饿了三天的小狼崽子，会害他找不到男朋友。翟潇闻最近谈了个对象，对象是个人渣，隔三差五劈腿，一劈腿就吵架闹分手，他们劝了一晚上，第二天小情侣甜甜蜜蜜和好了，给周震南气的吐血。

他一直以来的桃花实在算不上旺，重庆的top本来就不多，他还一坐下就散发着股莫挨老子的危险气息，没几个人愿意上赶着来贴冷脸。翟潇闻曾经摸着他的头说我们南南什么都好，要是再壮点儿再温柔点儿就更好了。周震南骂他，说滚，老子哪不温柔了。

车晃晃悠悠到他们楼下，雨好像小了点儿，天空惨白，像双眼睛在无力地俯视地面，姚琛停好车扭头张嘴就说，周震南你是不是又没带伞，我告诉过你多少次喽要……

姚琛，周震南眨眨眼，打断他，你别念了行莫？我们两个打一把不就好了？

家里干干净净的，比他走之前更整洁了点儿。周震南倒在床上玩手机，让姚琛先去洗澡，翟潇闻发微信问他回来了没有，晚上去不去喝酒，他和男朋友吵架了，心情不好。

他回了个没空，又点开那几张图片看，开始胡乱猜测这个妖娆是1是0，长得有多好看。没等他展开丰富的联想姚琛就洗完了，喊他说周震南快点来洗澡，不然又要感冒发烧。

周震南趿拉着拖鞋走进浴室，姚琛只围了浴巾在吹头发，腹肌上挂着水珠，人鱼线延伸下去，他看了一眼就把帘子拉上，水拍击地面的噪声和外面吹风机的声音掺杂着，他缓慢地呼出一口气去。

他把自己上上下下里里外外全洗了一遍，狭小的空间和过度的热气几乎烧的人脑袋发晕，跌跌撞撞出去站了会儿，缓过来才开始吹头。姚琛在外面敲门，说南南，你行李箱里这个跳蛋我给你放衣柜行吗，你床底下那个箱子没地方放了。

他耳朵发红，忍不住踹了一脚门说姚琛你好烦，谁要你给我收拾行李了。

雨已经停了，窗户外面泛出点青，几片淡而薄的云挂着，软塌塌的毫无威胁。姚琛套了短袖和运动裤屈着腿靠在床头看手机，周震南走过去坐下，盯着他没说话。

他穿了件衬衫，刚好盖住大腿根，扣子全扣乱了，膝盖和鼻头都因为刚才的热汽而漫出一点点红晕来，姚琛一抬头就看到他空荡荡衣服里露出来的细嫩的肌肤，叉开的腿心，遮遮掩掩、欲拒还迎地淹没最隐秘的那一方血肉。

南南，南南你来做啥子，他吞咽了一下，试图转移话题，六点多了，要不吃点晚饭吧？

周震南沉默着把他的手机拿过去放到床头柜上。

他看着他的眼睛，像一头认真的小鹿，姚琛向来拒绝不了他，只好说，你不是累了吗？

不累。周震南简明扼要道，问他，你不想？

也不是，姚琛抓抓头发，想了一会儿说，很久没做了，可能有点控制不住，怕弄伤你。

他太瘦了，总像未成年小孩，浑身上下没有几两肉，又那么白，稍微一用力就留印子，姚琛对他不自觉便小心翼翼的，生怕他哪里伤到。

周震南努力压下上扬的嘴角，很久是多久？他问。

姚琛说，从你走了之后。

是吗，周震南猛地凑近他，姚老师，你爱上我了？还为我守身如玉啊。

2.  
南南……还行吗？姚琛问，他的喘息扑在周震南耳朵里，和麻痒以及巨大的快感搅成一团，狠狠地在颅内同时爆发，炸成一朵又一朵不甚清晰的遥远的烟花。

不行，他想说，然而张开嘴就是带着哭腔的呻吟。

于是身体里的性器更用力地插进来，他在雨后的冷清空气里尖叫哭喊，交合处湿淋淋一片液体，姚琛拉着他细瘦的手臂，把他翻上来，掰开他的腿让他往下坐到底，炙热的亲吻烙在肩颈部。他全身上下都在无法抑制地战栗，小腹痉挛，那种着了火一样的热度把他们死死捆在一起，他渴望有冷水和雨，在姚琛劈开他的同时一起涌进来，每次顶到最深处那一瞬间周震南总想要死去，感到一种无可忍耐的想要喊叫和流泪的冲动。

姚琛去亲吻他通红的眼眶，周震南好小，坐在他身上上上下下，用温热的身体和滚烫的内壁毫无保留地接纳他，包裹他，每一寸皮肤都透出燃烧着的掩盖不住的粉红色。他们做爱的时候都流了很多汗，黏黏糊糊地抱在一起，像大海带着小船荡漾浮沉。

他们很少用这种姿势，太深也太直接，不好掌握力度，没用多久周震南就高潮了，脚趾蜷缩起来，精液缓慢地向外流，他叫都叫不出来，含混不清地哭喘，头无力地靠在姚琛肩膀上，之前做了两次，男孩几乎已经没东西可射了，全是偏向于透明的水一样的液体。

别……他断断续续地恳求，别……你别……

姚琛哑着嗓子嗯了一声，然而说的和做的完全是两回事，掐着他的腰狠狠把他摁向小腹，周震南没说完的话被堵在嗓子里扭曲成变调的尖叫，他眼神失焦，脑子里像在煮沸一锅水，咕噜咕噜地烧开。

过了不知道多久他又听到雨声，淅淅沥沥的，姚琛抱着他射了，这次没带套，全弄在里面，周震南被烫的一激灵，头皮发麻地迎来了短暂而剧烈的干性高潮。

做完躺了好久才缓过来，姚琛搂着他，头贴得很近，枕同一个枕头。

他望着天花板，掉了几块墙皮的边缘处，忽然问，你见到妖娆，怎么没和他……约一次？

他这么问是有原因的，姚琛和他表面上看完全是两种人，温柔、和善，喜欢健身，又是圈里出了名的活好会玩儿，没和他搞过的都想搞他，和他搞过的都忘不了他。一般圈儿里帅哥遇到了他，只要他愿意，很难不发生点什么。

姚琛转过头来看他，愣了几秒说，撞号儿了。

周震南嗓子还有点沙沙的，语调很平，听不出情绪，他怎么样？他问。

姚琛顿了顿，你问啥子方面？

周震南说，你脑子里想的那个方面喽。

姚琛说，没看清，我让你走之前把电费交了，你又给我忘了吧。

周震南不自在地咳嗽一声，怎么突然说这里来了，这又有啥子关系嘞。

姚琛说，怎么没得关系？大半夜跳闸了，我下床去看电表，他从后边扒我裤子，差点给老子强奸了。日妈，都跟他说了不做0，个瓜批。

周震南好像给惊着了，半天没说话。

姚琛等了一会儿，问他，想啥呢南南？

周震南说，姚琛，你带他来家里了？

雨越下越大，整片天都很暗，周震南洗完澡回了自己卧室，姚琛的枕头太软了，叫人觉得会无止境地下陷。他睡的不怎么安稳，半夜挣扎着转醒的时候胸口发闷，被一种沉甸甸的潮湿感裹住，胳膊和腿又酸又麻，屁股后面钝钝的痛，他无知无觉地掉了几滴眼泪，然后头发散乱地蒙着被子昏昏沉沉又迷糊过去。

3.  
隔天翟潇闻又约他出去喝酒，周震南想这回再说不去搞不好这朋友要和他闹绝交，于是下了班就回家梳洗打扮，踩上小皮鞋拿着手包出门，姚琛打电话过来说单位晚上聚餐来不了，剩他一个人只好打车。

到了地方才发现只有他自己，翟潇闻已经蹦嗨了，叹了口气照例坐到吧台点了杯牛奶，脑袋随着鼓点和电音发胀发空。

酒保和他们都蛮熟，擦完杯子撑着手问他，小琛哥怎么没来？

周震南把牛奶咽下去说，他公司有点子事情。

酒保哦了一声，我还以为他今天没等你有目标就先和别人走了呢，他脸上的表情带了点探究味道，你们两个还没在一起啊？

周震南怔愣了一下，你怎么突然问这个？

过了几秒开口道，太熟了，熟的都快糊了，没得新鲜感唠，你懂吧，这样处着蛮好的。

牛奶慢慢地只剩一个底儿了，周震南和酒保打了声招呼准备走人，酒保问他，不再等等了？再等几分钟没准白马王子就来了。

他无语地摇了摇头，啥白马王子，我看怕是只有唐僧。

唐僧……不一定就不好。

低沉的声线穿透厚重的摇滚乐直接传到周震南的中枢神经，他下意识地向右边扭头，裤子和转椅摩擦发出微弱的响声，男人鼻梁高挺，眼角向下吊，懒散地用指节敲了敲吧台，两杯长岛冰茶，他说，视线落在他身上，你的这杯——也算我账上。

黄色的射灯刚好转过来，打在他侧脸上刷出一道闪电，照亮那双墨黑色的瞳孔，此刻它们正盯着他，深邃而有力，周震南吞咽了一下，半晌后难以置信道，谢谢。

男人勾起嘴角笑了，捏住高脚杯细而长的颈凑过来，很高兴认识你，他说，我是Yoroll。

他惊异地抬起头，直直撞进那双眼睛里，你……他咳了一声，你就是妖娆？

四月的晚上偶尔有风，周震南后知后觉的在一阵颤栗中意识到他的手还被男人握着，对方手心干燥，能把他整个掌心覆盖住，他们站在路边招手想打辆出租车，等了好几分钟都没能成功。于是他惊觉这个行为的怪异之处——酒吧旁边的街上就全是酒店，从一百到三千的应有尽有，而他的身份证也好端端地躺在手包里，那么，为什么还要大费周章地找个什么别的地方呢。

还没等他想明白，男人就开口打断了他的思绪。

告诉你个秘密，他说。

周震南魂不守舍地瞟了他一眼，什么？

我真名叫张颜齐。

好，但你干嘛告诉我这个？周震南莫名其妙地问，接着抬起手第四次尝试叫到一辆出租车。

张颜齐看着他淡青色的发旋，舔了舔嘴唇没有回答。

如果给周震南一次重新来过的机会，那他一定会选择回到那个凉飕飕的晚上，不和张颜齐走出酒吧，不跟他打出租车，不愚蠢地带他回家，更不和他上床。但是世上没有时光机也没有小叮当，于是他只能在无数个白天和夜晚一遍又一遍地想起那天坐的车，挂在后视镜上的红色装饰，平静的江水，他们沉默着在桥上通明的灯火中横越南北，盘旋而上。

4.  
姚琛没回来，家里黑咕隆咚，然而张颜齐准确地打开包裹在猪猪头套里的开关，周震南光脚站在鞋柜旁边，定定地望着他。

张颜齐恍惚间心里有点发虚，他吞咽了一下，搓着手心解释，之前姚琛儿带我来过。

我知道，周震南说，现在有个事情，我刚想起来家里好像没得套子了，要不你下去买一哈。

我有，张颜齐从裤子口袋里掏出几个方形小片来，这咋还能没有呢。

本来有，周震南打开柜子拿了拖鞋出来，昨天用完了。

张颜齐眨眨眼睛，半真半假地感叹道，那哥你这，精力挺旺盛的啊。

一般，周震南皮笑肉不笑地递给他一个盒子，你先测一下，我也测，没问题我再去洗澡。

信不过我啊，他边拆包装边说，我跟你室友这么……

啥子？

没，张颜齐看着手上那滴血，嘶，他说，这玩意儿挺疼啊。

周震南嘴角抽了抽，看向他的眼神里含着几分惊异，你第一次用这个吗？他问。

我比较专一，他咧开嘴笑了笑，很少换人。

是吗，周震南挑眉，这我还真没怎么看出来。

这个张颜齐实在太不温柔了，周震南趴在床上想，很多个几分钟之前——他被他死死摁着操进去，毫无技巧，只大开大合地往里捅，快感里混杂着疼痛，张颜齐的牙磕在他塌下去的背上，尖锐地泛起痒意，他开口想骂人，只发出了一个“操”字，后面跟着急促的喘息。

嗯……男人拖长了尾音，我是在操你……

他脸颊发烫，二十几年来所有已知的脏字全都憋在心里，他们肉贴肉地在那张不太大的床上连接着，周震南在那快把他捅的灵魂出窍的力度里勉强分了点神用来胡思乱想，手指还死死掐着床单一角。姚琛怎么会把这样一个男带回家，他想，何洛洛所谓的帅哥简直就是个草包。

然而不可否认的是，张颜齐这种结结实实的干法确实很快把他带到了顶点，周震南头搭在枕头上，他出了好多汗，骨头散了架似的，手指都抬不起来。张颜齐也射了，咧着嘴退出来把套子扔进垃圾桶，从床头柜上拿了支烟。

周震南隔着升起的雾去瞟他，兄弟，他有气无力道，你可真不见外。

床都上了，张颜齐冲他笑了一下，你没这么不够意思吧，连根烟都不给抽？

……你随便抽，周震南说，给我一根儿。

屋子里全是呛鼻的烟草，混着淡淡的腥甜，张颜齐吐了个烟圈出来，周震南，他说，我以后叫你南南吧。

周震南嗯了一声，接着意识到什么不对，猛地抬起头来，你怎么知道我叫什么。

张颜齐转过头来看着他，那双下垂眼很亮，周震南在他眼里看到头发乱蓬蓬的自己，嘘，男人勾起嘴角来，南南你看，外边儿又下雨了。

雨点砸在窗棱上，他打了个寒颤，似乎外面的冷风已经铺天盖地地席卷而来，他忽然发现自己舌尖干涩，喉咙乌秃发哑，对面墙壁上的时钟指向数字一，于是他垂头丧气地败下阵来，都一点了，他说，你今天在我这儿凑合一晚上吧，别走了，雨太大。

好，张颜齐坦然道，伸了个懒腰，要不要一起去洗个澡？

你先去吧，周震南翻了个身，我再歇会儿。

浴室里水声哗啦啦地响，周震南沉默地注视前方，手机被他攥在手里，安静地黑着。

……喂。

他顿了顿，艰难地开口道，姚琛，你在哪呢。

对面姚琛笑了两声，我正往家开呢，今天单位有点事，怎么了南南？

没怎么，就是跟你说一哈，他啃着手指头，我留张颜齐在这儿住一晚上，雨太大了。

噢……姚琛沉默几秒，他怎么样？

聊我呢？张颜齐的声音突然从头顶冒出来，周震南条件反射地一把捂住手机。

让我跟姚老师也说几句呗，上次没搞成，这次可以接着搞嘛。他说。

搞你个鬼，周震南没好气地把屏幕摁灭了，从床上爬起来往浴室走，他是1，你上次不就知道唠？  
他说是就是啊，那是你不懂，张颜齐躺下去，你还是太嫩了南南。

去你妈的。周震南骂他，头也没回。

他洗完澡出来，姚琛还没到家，张颜齐一点儿也不见外，躺在床上翘着腿看手机。

我关灯了啊，周震南说。

不等姚老师回来？张颜齐眨眨眼睛，我看你刚才挺想他的。

周震南面无表情地摁灭了灯，在一片昏暗里摸着爬进了床内侧，张颜齐的呼吸声喷在他耳朵左边，你是爱上姚琛了还是怎样？他问，你老提他做啥子，你两个才见过一次，还没搞成功。

怎么，就许你爱他，不许我爱他？

谁跟你说我爱他了？

张颜齐翻了个身背对他，叹了口气道，快点儿睡吧周震南，熬夜对长个子没得好处。

我日你个大头张颜切，他踹了男人一脚，也翻过身去了。

5.

重庆好像每天晚上都在下大雨一样，周震南有点晕地躺在床上想，眼皮将将合上，整个房子静悄悄的，床的另一侧褶皱还在，然而摸上去已经凉了，卫生间也是黑的，仿佛空间正在他眼前旋转一样哪里都模糊不清。

他转过脸去，把下巴尖压在枕头上，腿不受控制地抬起来，挪到地上去，把上半身也拽着，他沉默地赤脚踩在地板上，房间门的对面，隔了十几米的地方，就是姚琛卧室的窗户，窗帘半拉着，偶尔有闷闷雷声同时从两边传来。

那天晚上的木地板好凉，周震南穿过客厅的时候在电视机屏幕上瞥见自己的影子，很是没什么气势的微微弯曲着。那一刻他忽然懂了，其实他在姚琛面前一直是纸糊的老虎，从来没有大吼的本事。

张颜齐果然就睡在那张床上，他们贴的很近，熟稔的、亲密地搂在一起，呼吸平静地起伏，姚琛的手环住他的腰，毫无防备的像两只温柔的绵羊，把软乎乎的毛捧给对方。

一道闪凌厉地划破天空，周震南又转头去看窗外，这是他在重庆经历的第数不清多少个没有星星的晚上。

四年前姚琛和他一起买下这套房子的那天，天气罕见的好，他们都喝了很多酒，喝的脸颊发烫，舌头僵硬。他爬到飘窗上去，贴着玻璃傻笑，姚琛问他笑什么，他说快看，窗户外头有星星。他想，我们都一起看星星了，多浪漫。但是姚琛哭了，哭的也挺傻，他说周震南，我要迈入人生新篇章了是不是。

他说，我这就要永远把他忘了，全忘了。

谁，周震南问他，你说谁。

姚琛看着他，眼神飘忽，眼角发红，那条狗……他说，我的狗……我找不到，好多年了……

什么狗？

好像……永远睡不醒的狗……我发烧的时候……可以枕着睡觉……

姚琛说，接着摇摇头，以后没有了，他吸了吸鼻子，我再也不找了……

周震南在滂沱的雨里转过身去，面无表情地又走过客厅，他知道这样的潮湿的雨季他还要经历很多个，年复一年的、默然地把它们都挨过去。

小时候他以为重庆真的有森林，那一片森林里高大的树丛可以阻挡好几场暴雨，后来他才明白暴雨来临时只有躲避和被淋两种选择，似乎他每次都选择了后者，永远做不带伞的那个。姚琛给了他伞，但从来没说过要和他一起躲雨。

因为雨总会积成一条河，浪惊天动地拍过来，于是他们不约而同地拼命向前游，在雷雨天里，往那片森林游。

end


End file.
